Une dame noire et un dragon blanc
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: Une dame d'échecs noire et un dessin du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Mais c'était les seuls jouets qu'il lui restait. Ça suffirait. Ça suffirait à lui rappeler qu'un jour, il renverserait son beau-père et deviendrait à la fois le meilleur joueur au monde et le PDG de la plus grande société de jeux de tous les temps.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 101ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Dame". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 _ **Note de l'auteur : Cet OS était censé être écrit sur le thème Dame (ça c'est bon) et en une heure. Inutile de préciser que la deuxième contrainte était perdue d'avance, j'ai sacrifié pas mal de sommeil et de neurones pour l'écrire en deux jours. Je... Suis consciente que tout n'est pas 100% canonique et que le délai imposé m'a empêchée d'y consacrer autant de temps et de travail qu'il l'aurait mérité. J'espère cependant qu'il vous plaira quand même. Sur ce... ENJOY !**_

* * *

 _ **(Seto a 10 ans)**_

Le majordome ouvrit la double-porte imposante devant lui, révélant une chambre sobrement décorée – mais tout de même immense et luxueuse. D'un geste, l'homme en uniforme l'invita à y entrer, tandis qu'un autre proposait à Makuba de le suivre. Seto se retourna vers son frère et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

\- Ça va aller, d'accord ? Suis-le, il va te montrer ta chambre à toi aussi. On se revoit tout à l'heure.

La voix douce et l'encouragement de Seto semblèrent le convaincre et il acquiesça avant de lâcher la main de son frère et de s'éloigner vers un couloir. Seto entra dans sa propre chambre et remercia d'un sourire les employés qui déposèrent à côté de lui les cartons contenant ses affaires. Ils lui rappelèrent qu'ils viendraient le chercher pour le dîner à 19h30 avant de le laisser seul. Seto parcourut lentement la pièce du regard avant de se diriger vers le canapé qui faisait face à une bibliothèque et de s'y asseoir. Son cœur tambourinait encore de l'adrénaline des événements de cette journée. La matinée ordinaire à l'orphelinat. Les employés qui s'affairaient pour préparer la visite de Godzaburo Kaïba. Le challenge qu'il avait lancé au PDG. Leur partie d'échecs, dont le résultat devait sceller son avenir et celui de son frère. L'air décomposé de Godzaburo après la victoire de Seto qui lui rappelait sa promesse de les adopter en cas de victoire. Son air déterminé quand il s'était ressaisi en affirmant qu'il était un homme de parole et en laissant un secrétaire gérer toute la paperasse avec le directeur de l'orphelinat pendant qu'il les ramenait ici. Et maintenant cette chambre, plus grande et plus luxueuse que tout ce qu'il aurait jamais pu imaginer. _Sa_ chambre.

Son regard se posa sur les cartons qui contenaient ses affaires. Des vêtements en grande majorité, et le jeu d'échecs hérité de sa mère. Il se dirigea vers le carton et sortit les pièces d'échecs qu'il fit rouler entre ses doigts. Seule la dame noire était légèrement différente des autres. Sa couleur était un peu plus foncée, ses détails moins précis, sa taille un peu plus grande, son contour légèrement moins brillant. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de sa mère, mais il se souvenait du jour où elle lui avait expliqué que ce jeu était un héritage de famille, que toutes les pièces s'étaient perdues au fil des années et avaient dû être remplacées, à l'exception de cette dame qui restait la seule pièce du jeu original. A l'époque, il ne se serait jamais douté un seul instant qu'une partie d'échecs avec ce jeu – et cette dame qui avait porté le coup final à Godzaburo – déciderait de son destin. Pourtant, intérieurement, il se fit la promesse de s'en souvenir. De se souvenir que sa passion pour les jeux lui avait sauvé la vie et qu'il passerait désormais le reste de son existence à se consacrer à ces jeux. A en créer, à en développer, à en vendre. Et, qui sait, peut-être que, dans plusieurs années, l'un d'eux sauverait à son tour la vie d'un autre enfant ?

* * *

 _ **(Seto a 11 ans)**_

\- C'est fini ! annonça son professeur. Pose ton crayon.

Seto s'exécuta et tendit sa feuille à l'homme devant lui tout en affrontant son regard. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Godzaburo exige que ses professeurs lui donne des interrogations surprises pour surveiller le sérieux de ses études, mais qu'importe. Il savait qu'il travaillait suffisamment pour avoir un niveau acceptable. Étudier ne l'avait jamais dérangé et, maintenant qu'il entrevoyait l'espoir de devenir un jour le PDG de la Kaïba Corp, il se plongeait d'autant plus dans ses révisions. Il était bien sûr hors de question pour lui de diriger l'usine d'armement qu'était la société de son beau-père, mais rien ne l'empêcherait de la retransformer en une société de jeux. Mais pour l'instant, il n'était pas encore PDG, il lui manquait encore de grosses connaissances en gestion, en informatique, en sciences sociales, en tout ce qui lui sera utile pour mener son projet à bien. Ce n'était pas grave. Il étudiait, il apprenait petit à petit tout ce dont il avait besoin lors de ses heures de cours. Le reste du temps, il jouait. Il travaillait à de nouvelles stratégies sur son jeu d'échecs, il discutait pendant des heures avec Makuba des idées de jeux à inventer – il aimait bien son idée d'une arène virtuelle où des pièces d'échecs à taille humaine s'affronteraient sous les commandes des joueurs, et il s'imaginait ce que sera son futur quand il sera le PDG de la plus grande entreprise de jeux au monde.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'installa devant son jeu d'échecs éternellement posé sur la table basse. Vaincre Godzaburo ne l'avait pas dissuadé de créer de nouvelles stratégies, bien au contraire. S'il voulait devenir encore meilleur, il devait y passer des heures, positionner chaque pièce jusqu'à trouver l'enchaînement parfait qui lui permettrait de surprendre son adversaire. Alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur le déplacement le plus pertinent pour sa dame, la porte de sa chambre claqua. Par réflexe, sa main se referma sur la reine noire avant de se retourner pour faire face à son professeur d'économie, son père adoptif, et Hopson, son assistant. Que venaient-ils faire ici ? Godzaburo ne tarda pas à lui donner sa réponse :

\- Seto, ton professeur m'a informé que ton résultat à ton interrogation de tout à l'heure était très loin d'être satisfaisant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as commis deux erreurs et je ne peux pas le tolérer. Lorsque tu seras à la tête de l'entreprise, deux erreurs te seront immédiatement fatales ! Et je constate que tes préoccupations sont bien éloignées des sujets qui devraient concerner un futur PDG. Tu m'obliges à sévir. Tu seras donc consigné tous les week-ends, la punition prend effet dès maintenant.

\- Mais… Je vous assure que j'ai travaillé dur !

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas suffisant ! Hopson, confisquez immédiatement tous les jouets de Seto.

Hopson s'était déjà saisi du carton vide que Seto avait utilisé en emménageant ici et il y rangeait tous les jeux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, ainsi que tous les livres qui n'avaient pas de vocation scolaire. Le plus discrètement possible, Seto glissa dans sa poche la dame noire sur laquelle sa main était toujours refermée, trop tétanisé pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il finit par se retourner vers Godzaburo et assura plus doucement :

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça. Je peux travailler plus en gardant mes jeux.

\- Je constate que non. Seto, je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais tu me remercieras dans l'avenir. Tu es en train de devenir un adulte et tu vas devoir comprendre que les jeux sont faits pour les enfants, les adultes n'ont jamais assez de temps à y consacrer. Plus vite tu t'habitueras à ce fait et plus vite tu deviendras digne du nom des Kaïba. Retourne à tes révisions maintenant, je veux que ton prochain devoir soit irréprochable.

Les trois hommes ressortirent en fermant sa porte à clé et Seto se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Il s'assura pendant quelques secondes que son père ne revenait pas avant de ressortir de sa poche la dame noire de son jeu d'échecs. Le seul jouet qu'il lui restait désormais. Ça lui suffirait. Ça lui suffirait à se rappeler pourquoi il se battrait, pourquoi il réviserait et résisterait à son beau-père. Ça lui suffirait à se rappeler qu'un jour, il serait le PDG de la plus grande société de jeux au monde et que ce jour-là, il pourra garder cette dame fièrement exposée dans sa chambre ou son bureau.

* * *

 _ **(Seto a 12 ans)**_

Une horloge dans le manoir sonna minuit lorsque Seto entra dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur le canapé, sans même atteindre son lit. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser à force de travailler et le mal au crâne qu'il avait le matin même en se levant n'avait fait qu'empirer. Il savait pertinemment que cette douleur serait encore là le lendemain. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que les journées de travail trop longues et trop intensives succédaient à des nuits et des pauses trop courtes qui l'empêchaient de récupérer, et il sentait que son corps et son esprit étaient tous les deux en train de céder.

Il savait pertinemment pourquoi son beau-père lui infligeait un tel rythme. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait trouvé le courage de lui faire face et de lui présenter un projet d'un jeu vidéo virtuel qui pourrait rapporter une fortune à la société. Son père l'avait sèchement rembarré. _Mon entreprise ne fabrique pas des jouets pour enfants, à Kaïba Corp nous fabriquons des véhicules de combat, compris ? Écoute-moi bien Seto, si un jour tu veux prendre la tête de cette société, il te faudra de toute façon oublier l'idée de ces stupides jeux !_ Sans que Seto ne puisse protester, les gardes de Godzaburo l'avaient ramené dans sa chambre et ses heures de cours avaient augmenté de façon à ce qu'il soit juste incapable de songer ne serait-ce qu'à faire autre chose qu'étudier.

Les yeux fermés, il sombrait déjà dans le sommeil quand la porte de sa chambre claqua.

\- Il te restait une leçon à réviser ! lança Hopson en déposant un livre à côté de lui. Termine-le avant d'aller te coucher !

Hopson ressortit aussitôt et, de désespoir et d'épuisement, Seto jeta violemment le livre contre le mur en face de lui. Il tomba dans un bruit sec mais, à travers ses paupières mis closes et ses yeux embués de larmes de fatigue, il aperçut quelque chose tomber des pages. Il se releva lentement et se rapprocha du livre. Le premier papier qui en était tombé était une lettre, écrite par la main encore maladroite et tremblante de Makuba.

 _Cher Seto,_

 _Je suis content que tu aies trouvé ce mot. Surtout, n'oublie pas grand frère, qu'à nous deux, on sera toujours plus forts qu'eux. J'espère que mon petit cadeau te fera plaisir._

 _Makuba_

Lentement, il ramassa les cartes tombées du livre. Des cartes de Duel de Monstre. Le premier jeu autre que sa dame noire qu'il voyait depuis plus d'un an. Ce n'était pas les cartes les plus rares, ni les plus puissantes, mais au moins, c'était les siennes. Un vrai deck entier, à lui. Le début de la collection de jeux qu'il posséderait lorsqu'il dirigerait son entreprise ? Peut-être, après tout. Certainement.

La dernière carte qu'il ramassa n'en était pas une vraie. Makuba lui avait dessiné un Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus. Un sourire attendri et reconnaissant se dessina sur son visage et il resta immobile quelques secondes à la contempler. Puis, lentement, il se releva, se dirigea vers son bureau d'où il sortit sa dame noire d'un tiroir, avant de se rendre sur le balcon de sa chambre.

La nuit était claire et les étoiles apparaissaient distinctement dans le ciel. Si brillantes, si proches, si tentantes… Comme son avenir ? Ses yeux se reposèrent sur la carte de Makuba et sa dame. Son frère avait fait plus que lui offrir son premier jeu depuis un an, plus que lui dessiner une carte qu'il rêvait de posséder, il lui avait apporté de l'espoir. Il lui avait donné envie d'espérer encore, d'y croire encore et de se persuader qu'un jour, le vrai Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus viendrait les chercher sur ce balcon, Makuba, lui et sa dame noire, et qu'ils s'enfuiraient ensemble vers un monde où rien ne les empêcheraient plus jamais d'être heureux – et où cette dame noire et ce dragon blanc demeureraient éternellement les symboles de sa réussite et de la réalisation de son rêve.

* * *

 _ **(Seto a 13 ans)**_

Les notions et leçons d'économie, de mathématiques et de marketing se bousculaient violemment dans sa tête. Il ne savait même plus s'il se remémorait les phrases exactes de leçons ou si son esprit avait retenu des bribes de notions complètement différentes assemblées ensemble. Depuis combien de temps étudiait-il ? Il préférait ne pas compter. Il savait que la journée touchait à sa fin, qu'il ne devait plus avoir que trois ou quatre heures de cours avant de pouvoir s'effondrer sur son lit. Pourtant, il avait déjà l'impression de ne plus pouvoir rien retenir d'autre. Alors qu'il finissait son exercice de sciences sociales, son professeur ordonna :

\- C'était pas mal, prends cinq minutes de pause.

Il ne trouva même pas la force de le remercier, acquiesçant juste d'un hochement de tête, avant de se lever et de remonter dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise de son bureau et ouvrit le premier tiroir, en sortant sa dame noire et son dessin du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus. Elles étaient depuis toujours restées comme des totems, comme des symboles de la promesse qu'il s'était faite de diriger un jour son entreprise de jeux. Lorsque les cours devenaient trop durs et la pression infligée par son beau-père trop importante, il ressortait cette dame et ce dragon et, en les contemplant, il retrouvait les bribes de courage et de détermination qu'il lui manquait pour supporter encore un peu sa situation. Pour se souvenir que tout ce travail et toute cette pression lui serviraient à mener son rêve et ses projets à bien, et à les rendre heureux son frère et lui.

Pour autant, ces derniers temps, le pouvoir réconfortant de ces objets semblait s'estomper. Il y était bien sûr toujours autant attaché, seulement, il prenait de plus en plus conscience qu'il ne s'agissait de rien d'autre qu'une pièce d'échecs et un dessin. Importants à ses yeux, mais de moins en moins puissants. Il aurait eu besoin de jouer de vraies parties d'échecs et non de regarder une unique dame rescapée de son jeu, de livrer de vrais duels et non de regarder un dessin ou un deck dont il ne pouvait se servir, faute d'adversaire. Makuba l'aidait tant bien que mal à supporter la pression, mais il restait un enfant de sept ans qui ne comprenait pas encore les règles de Duel de Monstre, ni grand-chose de ce qui faisait son quotidien à présent. L'horloge sur son mur lui indiqua qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une minute de pause. Il posa son regard une dernière fois sur la dame et le dragon, et s'efforça de murmurer :

\- Un jour, quand je dirigerai une société de jeux, elles auront toute leur place dans mon bureau.

Même ses propres mots sonnaient de plus en plus faux. A cause de l'épuisement ? Peut-être. Lentement, il les remit dans son tiroir et redescendit dans le bureau de son professeur qui l'attendait.

\- Pour terminer la journée, monsieur Kaïba a choisi lui-même une entreprise dont il souhaiterait que tu fasses le bilan financier, l'analyse économique et que tu écrives un résumé sur sa situation à moyen et long terme. Tu as deux heures.

Seto prit les documents que le professeur lui tendait et haussa les sourcils en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'une célèbre entreprise de jeux. Pourquoi son père aurait-il choisi celle-ci ? Peu importe, tant que ça rendait un petit peu plus supportable ces heures de travail. Lentement, il retraça le bilan de l'entreprise. Un bon chiffre d'affaires, mais trop d'investissements à côté, de grandes rentrées d'argent mais pas assez de marge et de rentabilité. Besoin de plus d'employés pour plus d'innovation mais toujours avec moins d'argent en stock et des actionnaires trop demandeurs qui ne laissaient plus les fonds nécessaires à l'entreprise pour remonter la pente. Des dettes et des accords financiers qui limitaient les dégâts dans un premier temps mais qui ne tardaient pas à ramener encore plus de problèmes qu'ils n'en avaient solutionnés. Deux heures plus tard, il avait fini son analyse et la terminait en pointant le fait que cette entreprise était condamnée à déposer le bilan d'ici deux ou trois ans tout au plus. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en concluant son travail. Cette entreprise avait énormément de points communs avec celle qu'il rêvait de diriger un jour. Est-ce que la sienne connaîtrait un jour le même sort ?

Son professeur relut son travail et acquiesça :

\- C'est très bien. Monsieur Kaïba pourra être fier de toi.

Cette phrase le rassura légèrement. Au moins, il échapperait à d'autres remontrances et d'autres conditions de travail encore plus insoutenables. Il hésita une seconde mais finit par se convaincre que son professeur n'avait jamais refusé de répondre à ses questions :

\- Monsieur ? Si je peux me permettre… Cette entreprise. Que pourrait-elle faire pour remonter la pente en l'état actuel des choses ? Est-ce qu'il est encore possible pour elle de s'en sortir ?

Son professeur réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

\- Eh bien… Je dirais que la seule solution serait de changer complètement son domaine. De garder le même nom et les mêmes employés mais en se lançant dans un tout autre secteur beaucoup plus rentable. Ce n'est pas un secret, dans le monde de l'économie, que les entreprises de jeux ne durent jamais bien longtemps – ou survivent au moins très difficilement. Elles sont obligées d'innover et d'inventer en permanence pour continuer à vendre, et ce travail de recherche coûte cher, beaucoup plus cher que ce que leur rapporte la vente de leurs jeux. A moins que son patron ne possède une somme d'argent conséquente à lui insuffler pour financer ces travaux de recherche – ou qu'ils trouvent un investisseur qui accepterait de le faire – je ne vois pas d'autre solution que le changement radical de secteur.

Seto acquiesça lentement. Pendant que son regard se reposait sur les documents, un doute le saisit. Il avait toujours imaginé son avenir en tant que PDG d'une entreprise de jeux comme radieux, et dépourvu du moindre problème financier. Est-ce que vraiment, c'était une utopie ? Une société de jeux était-elle vraiment incapable d'être rentable sur le long terme ?

* * *

 _ **(Seto a 14 ans)**_

\- Seto, ton enseignement théorique arrive à son terme, annonça Godzaburo. Dès lors, il est temps pour toi d'apprendre la pratique dans le monde réel. J'ai quelque chose à te remettre, Seto. Je suis certain que ça te fera plaisir. Hopson, remettez à Seto son cadeau… De dix millions de dollars.

Seto et Makuba laissèrent échapper une exclamation devant la montagne de billets amenés à côté d'eux et Godzaburo reprit :

\- Du calme, ne t'emballe pas. Dans la vie, chaque chose a un prix. Alors si tu t'imagines que je vais t'offrir gracieusement tout cet argent, tu fais erreur. Je t'ai prêté cette petite fortune dans l'unique but de te soumettre à un test.

\- Un test ?

\- C'est exact. Tu disposes en tout et pour tout d'une année pour me restituer cette somme, est-ce bien clair ? De plus, tu devras décupler ce montant comme paiement des intérêts. Si tu passes cette épreuve avec succès, alors je saurais que tu possèdes les qualités nécessaires à la direction d'une entreprise.

Seto n'eut pas besoin d'une seule seconde de réflexion pour accepter le défi et signer le contrat que Godzaburo lui présentait. Il était déterminé à la passer avec succès et à lui prouver toute sa valeur et tout son talent.

Une fois remonté dans sa chambre avec Makuba, Seto s'empara de ses cartes de Duel de Monstre et en étala cent face cachée devant lui. Il ne s'embarrassait plus à le cacher. Son père avait compris qu'il n'influençait pas ses études, et ce n'était pas comme s'il s'agissait véritablement d'un jeu pour lui. Makuba commençait tout juste à comprendre les règles et leurs révisions les empêchaient de se retrouver suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir disputer des duels. Son deck était resté un vestige du passé, un vestige de l'espoir qu'il avait caressé de devenir un jour un duelliste. Il y restait attaché – c'était Makuba qui le lui avait offert – mais il avait renoncé à l'idée de livrer des duels avec. Il s'en servait pour schématiser ses théories économiques, pouvoir plus facilement les expliquer à Makuba aussi, et c'est en retournant cinquante-et-une cartes qu'il lui détailla comment il comptait s'y prendre pour décupler la somme offerte par Godzaburo. Acheter cinquante-et-un pour cent d'une société dont le patron était suffisamment riche pour pouvoir débourser la somme dont il avait besoin, et suffisamment proche de ses employés pour refuser de laisser Seto les licencier. Et l'obliger, pour sauver son entreprise, à racheter dix fois plus cher les parts de Seto.

Il s'était attendu à réussir, mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à l'air décomposé de Godzaburo lorsqu'il lui rapporta le lendemain la somme demandée. Il ne put retenir un sourire amusé et fier de lui devant son beau-père, qui finit par se ressaisir :

\- Très bien. Mes félicitations, tu as fait tes preuves. Nous étions partis de loin, mais tu vas finalement réussir à devenir mon digne héritier.

Godzaburo était parti sur ces mots. Une fois remontés dans la chambre de Seto, Makuba demanda :

\- Grand frère ? Je me posais une question…

\- Dis-moi.

\- Cet argent, ce challenge qu'il t'a donné. Ça aurait été l'occasion en or pour toi d'acquérir ta propre société de jeux. Ça aurait nécessité un autre plan que celui que tu as mis au point, et un peu plus de temps, mais tu aurais tout de même pu honorer ton contrat finalement comme ça. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? C'est ton rêve depuis toujours…

Seto resta silencieux quelques instants, réfléchissant aux mots de Makuba, avant de répondre :

\- Comme tu dis, c'est un rêve. Si j'avais dû faire survivre une société quelques temps, j'aurais pu envisager ça. Mais là, ce n'était pas possible. Multiplier une somme d'argent par dix, aucune société de jeu ne peut le faire, aucune n'est rentable à ce point et aucun patron n'est assez riche personnellement pour me racheter mes parts dans le pire des cas.

Il marqua deux secondes de réflexion avant de conclure :

\- Une société de jeux est incapable d'être rentable sur le long terme.

* * *

 _ **(Seto a 15 ans)**_

Il l'a fait. Ils _l'ont_ fait. Il a réuni 49 pour 100 de la société de son beau-père avec les Cinq Grands dans le but d'en prendre le contrôle, Makuba en a gardé 2 pour 100 et les lui a offerts de façon à ce qu'il devienne l'actionnaire majoritaire et qu'il mette Godzaburo à la porte. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, il a douté, il a cru que Makuba lui en voudrait trop pour lui céder ses parts, mais ils ont finalement vaincu leur beau-père ensemble. Il entre dans l'ancien bureau de Godzaburo et s'assoit dans son ancien fauteuil devant le sourire fier et satisfait des Cinq Grands. Il a encore du mal à le réaliser. C'est finalement Lecteur qui prend la parole en premier :

\- Si vous aviez été un peu plus âgé, je vous aurais proposé de trinquer au champagne à notre réussite, monsieur Kaïba.

Sa remarque arracha l'ombre d'un sourire à Seto. Mais surtout, elle l'aide à réaliser que tout ceci est bien réel. Il est le PDG et l'unique décisionnaire de la Kaïba Corp, et Godzaburo ne se remettra plus jamais en travers de son chemin. Il ne le critiquera plus, ne l'humiliera plus. Personne ne le critiquera plus jamais, parce qu'il vient de se hisser à la tête de l'un des plus grands empires au monde.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, assure Seto. Nous avons du travail et il va réquisitionner toutes nos capacités mentales. Inutile de nous reposer sur nos lauriers.

\- Par où commençons-nous, donc ? Quels sont vos projets pour cette société ?

Seto fait mine d'y réfléchir une seconde, mais en réalité, cet instant ne sert qu'à confirmer une décision qu'il a déjà prise depuis quelques semaines, depuis que l'hypothèse de renverser son beau-père a commencé à devenir crédible.

\- Inutile de changer de cap pour l'instant.

\- Vous souhaitez rester dans le secteur de l'armement ?

\- En effet. Pour l'instant, nuança-t-il. Peut-être que je vais vouloir la rediriger vers d'autres activités, mais cela nécessitera de longues années d'étude de marché afin de savoir où nous allons. Il est inutile de gâcher l'argent et le potentiel de cette entreprise en la lançant sur un coup de tête dans un secteur qui ne serait pas rentable. D'ici là, mon beau-père avait au moins l'avantage d'assurer la rentabilité financière de cette entreprise, donc nous allons continuer sur cette lancée. L'armement ne me plaît pas spécialement, mais tant qu'il continue à faire rentrer de l'argent, c'est le plus important.

\- Sage décision, approuva Gansley.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée en réunion à planifier leurs prochaines actions. Lorsqu'enfin, à plus de 21 heures, Seto remonta dans sa chambre, il se sentait épuisé mais plus apaisé que jamais. Il l'avait fait. Désormais, rien ne les empêcherait plus jamais d'être heureux avec Makuba. Lentement, il sortit sur le balcon de sa chambre. La nuit était claire et les étoiles apparaissaient distinctement dans le ciel. Il se souvenait d'une nuit semblable, celle où Makuba lui avait offert le dessin du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus et où il avait rêvé et espéré qu'un jour, ce dragon viendrait les chercher et les emmènerait vers un avenir heureux. Mais des années s'étaient écoulées depuis. Il avait compris que ce dragon, celui de Makuba comme le vrai, n'étaient rien d'autre que des dessins sur une carte, il avait compris qu'aucun dragon ni aucun miracle ne viendrait jamais les sauver. Alors il avait relevé la tête et avait formé son propre destin lui-même, sans compter sur personne mais en utilisant tous ceux qui espéraient retirer quelque chose de ses efforts – et les Cinq Grands en premier. Aucun dragon ne viendrait les chercher, ils ne pourraient jamais s'enfuir ensemble vers un monde où rien ne les empêcheraient d'être heureux. Alors Seto avait construit ce nouveau monde lui-même.

* * *

 _ **(Seto a 16 ans)**_

L'hélicoptère était encore au-dessus de la mer. Assis à l'arrière, Seto relisait une dernière fois ses notes. Il avait été surpris en recevant l'invitation de Maximilien Pégasus, le PDG d'Illusions Industrielles, à venir le voir au Royaume des Duellistes. Il ne connaissait cet homme que de nom, pour être le créateur de Duel de Monstre, et il ne voyait pas ce que son entreprise d'illusions et d'hologrammes pouvait avoir à faire avec les armements de la Kaïba Corp. Pourquoi l'avait-il invité à ce rendez-vous d'affaire sur son île, en lui mettant à disposition son hélicoptère et son pilote pour le rejoindre ? Il n'avait pour autant aucune raison de refuser. Pégasus restait l'un des PDG les plus connus au monde, et si le prestige que Kaïba avait gagné en s'emparant de la société de son père avait fait parler de lui, il avait encore de grosses difficultés à trouver des partenaires – peu de patrons acceptaient de signer des accords avec un PDG qui avait eu seize ans la semaine dernière et qui ne dirigeait son entreprise que depuis deux mois. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater l'opportunité de profiter de la renommée de Pégasus.

Lorsque Seto descendit de l'hélicoptère, Pégasus se tenait déjà devant l'escalier menant à son château, semblant l'attendre. Son sourire s'élargit et il lui tendit la main :

\- Heureux de te rencontrer enfin, Kaïba. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je meurs d'envie de faire ta connaissance…

La familiarité de Pégasus lui fit hausser imperceptiblement les sourcils mais autre chose avait requis son attention :

\- Depuis que j'ai pris le contrôle de la Kaiba Corp, je suppose ?

\- Oh non, bien avant. Ta partie d'échecs contre ton beau-père avait fait beaucoup de bruit à l'époque et je ne doutais pas que tu arriverais très rapidement là où tu en es actuellement. Après toi ! lança-t-il en désignant l'escalier.

Ils montèrent dans le château et Seto ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard courir sur les décorations, les meubles, l'aménagement. Inutile de remettre en question la fortune de Pégasus, celle-ci crevait les yeux au moindre coût d'œil. Ils atteignirent une salle meublée d'une longue table autour de laquelle ils s'assirent. Pégasus reprit :

\- Je vais aller droit au but, Kaïba. Cela fait des années que je recherche un partenaire d'affaires pour Illusions Industrielles. J'ai de nombreux prototypes d'hologrammes de mes cartes de Duel de Monstre qui permettraient de jouer des duels en grandeur nature. Mais je ne possède pas l'équipement technologique nécessaire à sa commercialisation à grande échelle. La Kaïba Corp a cet équipement et ces possibilités et je suis certain qu'ensemble, nous pourrions mener à bien une véritable révolution dans l'univers de Duel de Monstre.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Seto. Je dirige une société d'armement ! Comment pouvez-vous penser que nous pourrions monter un projet en commun ?

\- Tu n'as jamais songé à reconvertir la Kaïba Corp dans un autre domaine ? L'armement n'est pas le seul secteur d'activité existant, des dizaines de possibilités s'offrent à toi. Je t'en offre une. Reconvertis ton entreprise en une société de jeux, fais une alliance avec moi et ensemble, nous deviendrons les deux PDG les plus puissants et influents dans le monde du jeu.

Kaïba resta silencieux quelques secondes, digérant ses paroles, avant de demander :

\- Pourquoi moi ? Est-ce que vous rencontrez un par un tous les dirigeants au monde en tentant de les convaincre de détruire tout ce qu'ils ont construit pour vous suivre ?

\- Oh non, tu es le premier. Et puis, la Kaïba Corp n'est pas ce que _tu_ as construit mais ce que tu as récupéré, plutôt. Tu as encore tout un avenir et un empire à construire. Quant à pourquoi toi… Je te l'ai dit, je t'ai remarqué depuis ta partie d'échecs. Un joueur aussi talentueux et intelligent que toi, couplé à l'éducation et aux connaissances que tu as acquises chez ton beau-père, tu es loin d'être un PDG ordinaire. Tu n'as jamais songé à devenir toi-même un duelliste ? Je ne te donne pas deux mois avant de rafler le titre de meilleur joueur au monde. Et si en parallèle, nous montions notre affaire, ta réputation dans le secteur ferait une publicité indéniable, les trois quarts du travail seraient déjà faits grâce à ton talent à ce jeu.

Seto ne put retenir un léger ricanement nerveux.

\- C'est ridicule, protesta-t-il. Je suis le PDG d'une société d'armement et vous voudriez que je lâche tout pour jouer à Duel de Monstre et me lancer dans un pari fou à vos côtés ? Soyons clairs, ce projet de duels grandeur nature est intéressant et je ne doute pas qu'il ferait un carton s'il parvenait à son terme. Il y a même eu un temps où j'aurais adoré jouer à Duel de Monstre. Mais c'était à une époque où j'étais un enfant ! Je suis un adulte à présent et j'ai compris depuis longtemps que les jeux sont faits pour les enfants, les adultes n'ont jamais assez de temps à y consacrer ! Trouvez-vous un gosse de sept ans qui dirige déjà son entreprise, c'est votre seule chance de convaincre quelqu'un !

\- Tu ne veux même pas prendre un peu de temps pour réfléchir ?

\- C'est tout réfléchi, trancha Seto. J'ai déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça.

Pégasus afficha une moue ennuyée et, dans un geste machinal, sa main écarta la mèche argentée qui masquait la moitié de son visage. Seto fronça les sourcils en découvrant que son œil était remplacé par une bille dorée qui se mit à briller, probablement sous l'effet de la lumière. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus en détail avant que Pégasus ne reprenne.

\- Comme tu voudras. Croquet ? appela-t-il en faisant signe à son majordome de s'approcher. Faites préparer l'hélicoptère pour ramener Kaïba chez lui. Et…

Il rajouta quelque chose à voix basse et le majordome disparut rapidement. Pégasus se retourna vers Kaïba.

\- Je n'insiste pas. Cependant, reste conscient que ma proposition n'a pas d'échéance. Si jamais tu désirais à l'avenir en discuter à nouveau, voire même changer d'avis, ma porte est ouverte. Je te laisse ma carte pour me contacter.

Kaïba accepta la carte de visite que Pégasus lui tendait et il la rangeait dans sa poche quand Croquet revint en tenant une petite boite en bois. Le créateur du jeu s'en saisit et la tendit à Seto.

\- Accepte ceci en gage de notre amitié et en souvenir de ma proposition.

Seto prit la petite boite à laquelle il ne jeta qu'un œil avant de prendre congé. Il monta rapidement dans l'hélicoptère et soupira. Il n'arrivait même pas à déterminer si cela avait été une perte de temps ou non. La proposition de Pégasus était irréaliste au possible, complètement folle. Pourtant, il semblait être à la tête d'une immense fortune, c'était bien que son jeu et son entreprise étaient une véritable mine d'or. Et puis, être en bon terme avec quelqu'un d'aussi renommé ne pouvait de toute façon pas lui faire de mal.

L'hélicoptère s'engageait au-dessus de la mer. Le regard de Seto retomba sur la petite boite en bois, et il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de l'ouvrir. Son souffle se coupa en observant les deux objets qu'elle contenait : Une dame d'échecs noire, et une carte du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus.

* * *

 _ **Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**_


End file.
